Je te haime
by kage ookami51
Summary: Rukia décide d'offrir "en toute amitié" un cadeau de la Saint Valentin à Ichigo, mais ça ne se passe pas comme prévu pour la shinigami.


petite fic pour l'anniv' d'une amie et un peu aussi pour la Saint Valentin en avance. En esperant que ça vous plaise.

Disclaimer: ni la fête, ni les persos (sauf le fukutaichô de la 13e vu que l'auteur s'en sert jamais) ne m'appartiennent.

* * *

S'il n'avait pas eu son habituel froncement de sourcil, il était certain qu'il aurait regardé la petite shinigami qui sautillait presque sur place, avec l'air d'essayer de se rappeler au choix ou le numéro de la police, pour leur dire qu'une folle courait en liberté ou directement celui de l'hôpital psychiatrique le plus proche, histoire de couper au court.

-« Ichigooooooo, tu sais quel jour on est ? »

et voilà, était reparti pour les yeux de Chappy battu…

Le jeune garçon se contenta de soupirer en levant les yeux au ciel, avant de voir un cadeau atterrir devant ses yeux. Il le prit donc et enleva le papier.

-« Oh ! Une boite, merci, j'en avais encore jamais eu. » Lança-il à Rukia qui, comme il s'y attendait, semblait à deux doigts de mordre.

-« Baka ! Ouvre la boite ! Inoue m'a dit qu'à la Saint Valentin, il fallait que les filles offrent des trucs à ceux qu'elles aiment…bien ! » Ajouta-elle précipitamment.

-« Ah ouais, c'est vrai… » Répondit Ichigo. « Mais, dis-moi… »

Rukia le fixa, se demandant si l'ambiance à l'eau de rose qui régnait au lycée depuis une semaine avait aussi contaminé le shinigami remplaçant et qu'il allait dire quelque chose de gentil.

-« Ca a pas encore été scientifiquement prouvé que t'étais une fille, si ? »

Ichigo savait qu'elle allait le prendre mal, mais ils adoraient tellement se lancer vannes sur vannes qu'il n'avait pas pu résister. Néanmoins, il s'était attendu à un coup, à une engueulade, ou même plus certainement un mélange des deux, mais pas à ces 3 mots, et surtout pas avec cette tête et ce regard là.

-« Je te hais… »

Et elle était partie, le laissant seul, comme un abruti, au beau milieu de sa chambre. Il resta quelques instants à fixer la porte qu'elle avait claquée, comme s'il s'attendait à ce qu'elle réapparaisse, en tentant de lui faire peur avec un « Bouh ! », puis il s'était décidé à partir à sa recherche.

Mais personne ne l'avait vue…pas à Karakura en tout cas. Il était allé voir chez Inoue et les autres, dans tous les coins où elle avait l'habitude de traîner, et avait ensuite rejoint le magasin Urahara, où la seule chose qu'il reçut comme réponse à sa question fut un vilain coup de griffes et un « t'as beau être un idiot, je pensais que même toi tu aurais suffisamment de neurones pour ne pas traiter une fille comme ça, surtout Rukia. » de la part du « matou » auteur du coup de griffes.

Si Rukia n'était pas ici, alors elle devait être retournée à la Soul Society. Heureusement, Urahara accepta qu'il emprunte son passage pour s'y rendre.

Vu qu'il n'avait pas le droit d'approcher à moins de 500 m du manoir Kuchiki, il partit à la recherche d'un shinigami qui pourrait le renseigner. Ukitake ne se sentant pas très bien et s'inquiétant toujours bien trop du moindre problème chez ses subordonnés, Ichigo décida d'enquêter d'abord du côté de Renji.

S'il avait bien compris, celui-ci était parti se pinter joyeusement avec ses potes, à grand renfort de « célibataires et fiers de l'être ! » ce qui ne les empêchaient pas de reluquer les filles qui passaient près d'eux.

Bien qu'il fut déjà en un bel état malgré l'heure peu tardive, la simple mention de Rukia suffit à lui rendre sa lucidité.

-« T'as fait quoi ? » Hurla-il dans les oreilles d'Ichigo. « Mais t'es vraiment un abruti ! tu m'étonnes que, quand elle est revenue, elle déprimait totalement ! »

Apres une engueulade –bien mérité, il commençait à le penser sérieusement- avec Renji, celui-ci lui dit que Rukia devait être près du 3eme district du Rukongai Ouest , là où son fukutaichô avait l'habitude de l'entraîner. Il allait également lui dire qu'il l'accompagnait, quand soudain, il se stoppa en pleine phrase.

-« Et t'as intérêt à t'excuser comme il faut, gamin abruti ! » Lança le fukutaichô, tandis que son ami partait en courant.

Au moins, il savait où la trouver, il ne restait maintenant plus qu'à trouver ce qu'il allait lui dire. Soudain, il lui vit un peu plus loin. Elle était assise par terre la tête basse, et elle murmurait quelque chose. Il ne saisit pas tout, mais il l'entendit dire « Kaien dono ».

-« Hey, si t'as des ennuis, pas la peine d'embêter ton fukutaichô avec ça…laisse le reposer en paix et viens de plaindre à moi, vu que je suis son remplaçant pour toi . Et puis, c'est sur moi qu'il faut que tu hurles… » Lui lança-il.

-« Abruti ! » Répondit-elle, sans le regarder, sans lever la tête.

Il soupire et s'approcha jusqu'à elle.

-« Rukia, je… » Commença-il, dans le but de s'excuser.

Elle se leva alors et lui colla une baffe.

-« Tu n'es pas Kaien dono ! tu ne le seras jamais ! Si je me suis attachée à toi, c'est pour ce que tu es, pas pour cette ressemblance ! »

Et là, elle éclata en sanglots. Ichigo la prit maladroitement dans ses bras, pour la réconforter et surtout pour s'excuser et de l'avoir vexée tout à l'heure, et de l'avoir fait parler de son fukutaichô, dont elle se reprochait encore la mort du fond de son âme.

-« Je suis désolé… Je te taquinais tout à l'heure. »

-« Abruti quand même ! Tu te plains toujours que je suis un vrai garçon manqué, une sale petite peste, et j'en passe, mais pour une fois que je veux être gentille avec toi, tu trouves rien de mieux que de me repousser avec autant de délicatesse que, que…qu'un hollow ! »

Le jeune garçon ne savait plus vraiment où se mettre. C'est vrai qu'il avait été odieux avec elle, alors qu'elle avait fait un effort pour lui.

-« T'inquiète , chibi. Je sais que t'avais fait ça gentiment…et puis, qui aime bien châtie bien, non ? »

Il avait dit ça d'un ton léger, pour lui redonner le sourire et lui montrer qu'il tenait à elle, malgré leurs vannes, leurs coups et leurs disputes. Il n'avait pas vraiment pensé plus loin que leur amitié, pourtant, quand elle lui répondit « Alors, tu dois m'aimer énormément… », il réalisa.

-« Oui, plus que toute autre personne, plus que tout au monde, je t'aime…»

Alors qu'elle se hissait sur la pointe des pieds pour sceller ce moment mélo-dramatique par le baiser de rigueur, elle se dit :

_-« Finalement, elle n'est pas si mal pour une invention humaine, cette St Valentin… »_

Un peu plus loin, deux silhouettes qui avaient observé toute la scène s'éclipsèrent discrètement.

-« Vous voyez, taichô, que Rukia va bien. Vous avez beau jamais le montrer, vous y tenez vachement à votre frangine ! »

-« Comme si j'allais laisser un simple humain lui faire du mal sans réagir…En tout cas, il est fort étonnant que tu m'ai suivi sans rechigner tout à l'heure. J'ai cru un instant que tu allais faire une crise de jalousie au lieu de rester sage… »

-« Avec Senbonzakura d'à moitié sorti, j'avais pas vraiment le choix, si ? Vous en faites pas, Rukia est juste comme une sœur pour moi. » Se justifia Renji . « Et puis, j'ai quelqu'un d'autre en vue donc bon… »

-« Ta vie ne me regarde en aucun cas… » Soupira le noble, en poursuivant son chemin jusque chez lui.

-« Au fait, taichô, merci pour les truffes en chocolat! » Lança innocemment Renji à son supérieur qui rentrait dans son manoir, les joues soudainement légèrement rosées.

* * *

Encore bon anniv' taichô

Une mini review pour combler mon désespoir de ne pas avoir de chocolats demain?


End file.
